


Cannot Stand

by silkblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Sonnets, Spy Severus Snape, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/silkblade
Summary: Snape stays alive to undo the damage, and himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cannot Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerest thanks to the versatile [EGBamf](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/egbamf) for the beta read.

Now here’s a man who cannot stand himself  
And hates himself in metrics he can’t name  
A mirror in a memory by half  
Divides himself, miscalculates his aim  
Here goes the one who sold himself revolt  
And coined the curses which his heart becursed  
To implicate himself in every fault  
Complicit in a crime he can’t reverse  
(To ever bend the shift against his gain  
Contemning of the force which supersedes  
A constant uncorrecting into pain  
All progress manifested in misdeeds)  
It’s fitting that he bleeds out what he gave  
He’ll solve himself in daydreams, or the grave


End file.
